new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jarldom of Birgir
Down in the more south-western parts of the Cho clan lands, there are vast plains with here and there hills and meadow. It is a region where many Cho conduct agricultural effort to supply their own clan with supplies it needs but it is also the site of where many of the valuable steeds of the Cho clan are bred. It is together with that a region that has many fortified sites that once functioned to keep the enemy of old, the Wakumi, from trying to invade them. While these days there isn't too much concern that they have to defend their borders, the Cho continue to keep watch without their vigilance declining. Capital The capital of the Birgir Jarldom is Meidong. Otherwise known as the Cho Fortress City. With high and stout walls the city has survived many sieges. Build on terrain that doesn't support siege towers to near the wall and with the mountains at its back, Meidong has managed to stand strong and tall. Other than her impressive defences the city is known for its experienced craftsmen that can forge quality weapons and armour. However, the city isn't just focused on militant matters alone. A few of the Cho crafts guilds have a presence in the city, ranging from pottery making to the weavers guild - responsible for producing clothing. It serves as the seat of the Birgir Jarldom. Granted by the old lineage of Mata, the Birgir have always been loyal to the Jin lineage. While the Cho clan lands don't border the Wakumi nor the Tea Country these days, the Birgir haven't abandoned any of their military patrols and exercises to remain ready for any incursion from the south. This had proven quite useful during the Great War, where a force of the Water Country was thwarted from further advancing into the region as the Birgir led counter-offensives. Harassing the invaders, it became near impossible to advance without high attrition. The Jarldom's geography The majority of the region's landscape is dominated by pastures and lush tall grassland which is frequently windswept. The meadows contain many hidden pools, and broad acres of sedge waving above wet and treacherous bogs, which water the grasses. It is often called the Sea of Vanguri, otherwise known as the dominion of the Vanguri people. The region is thus perfect for horses and cattle, which is the main form of agriculture for its populace. There are various small villages and towns located on favourable spots - usually on top of a large hill. A mountainous area stretches from the northern borders of the jarldom to the south, seperating the stretched grassland from the coast. This mountain range is called 'Audhild's Mark', considered a holy place as many small shrines to Audhild can be found at various spots. Its warm-continental climate generally brings hot summers and brisk but short winters. There are is some wild life that thrives on the plains but nothing more dangerous than foxes or bobcats. The Populace The jarldom of Birgir is populated by Cho who have settled in towns and several large cities, of which Birgir is the largest and most important. They are considered a friendly and hospitable folk that are welcome to outsiders, for as long as the said outsiders don't ridicule or attempt to change their ways. There is a large part of the populace that lives on the stretched out fields, part of the 'Sea of Vanguri'. These Cho aren't that much different in traditions as beliefs than the others but live in a more semi-nomadic lifestyle. These Cho call themselves the Vanguri, naming themselves after the area they inhabit. Their lifestyle differs from their more settled Cho but they sport the same spirit and determination that their rest of the Cho has. A notable difference might be more appearant on their style of fashion and the importance of horses, seeing how much the Vanguri rely on their mounts. Due to past conflicts with the Wakumi and their allies, as well the harm that these Taika brought, the Vanguri are less welcoming to Taika outsiders. For this reason, they don't tend to like to communicate with Taika or in their language. The Cho nobility in this region is much alike their Chonobi kin. There isn't much difference in prestige or social standing in general between the settled Cho or Vanguri Cho nobility. The oldest and most powerful is the Birgir lineage, that rules over the fortress city. While the jarl of Birgir is respected by its subjects, the Vanguri have their own separate meetings. These meetings take place at one of the shrines of Audhild at the mountain range between various leaders of the Vanguri. Category:Cho Clan Category:Empire of Akino Category:Chonobi